


A very merry Supernatural Christmas

by KAZ_2Y5_SPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAZ_2Y5_SPN/pseuds/KAZ_2Y5_SPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters celebrate christmas with Charlie and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very merry Supernatural Christmas

They never were ones who celebrated Christmas. With their dad always being gone on hunts, they were always alone on Christmas. Which gave them a bad experience of it. Sam loved the idea of it but Dean was still unsure.

It was Christmas Eve in the Bunker and Sam, Dean, and Cas, all sat around the table eating. Sam had made double cheese burgers- Dean's favorite. Hoping it would make the holiday a little more cheerful for him.

Castiel sat there eating his burger and asked "Dean, why must you hate the day we celebrate the birth of God's son?"

Dean grunted in annoyance and replied "because Cas. I never had a great Christmas. It always sucked with Dad gone and Sammy and I barely getting by."

"But what about the presents?" Inquired Cas.

"I don't care about no damn presents." Dean snapped.

Sam quickly butted in,"He means that in the most respectful way of course. Im sure he'll be happy with whatever you got for him Cas."

" I hope you will dean." Said Cas switching back to Dean catching his gaze.

They cleaned up the kitchen and sat around and drank a while.

Then Cas asked, "What I don't quite understand is who this 'Santa Clause' from the north pole."

Dean chuckled and said, "Why don't you ask Sam? He believed in him until he was 12."

"Uhm no it was 11." Sam retorted.

"And a half!" Dean said. As they sat there and chuckled, Cas sat quite confused but then realized there was no point.

"Alright guys. I think I'm gonna head off to bed. I need as much rest as I can get before I have to face the horrid day ahead of me." Dean said.

Sam followed. Then Cas, who would be sleeping on the couch but didn't quite understand why he couldn't just bunk with Dean. All Dean would say to that was that it was too "gay". Even though they were just friends, Cas didn't see the problem. Oh well. The couch it is..

Cas woke up first as expected and ran into Dean's room. "Get up! Get up!"

Then he ran to Sam's. "Come on Sam!"

Dean walked out in his boxers in a sleepy daze and somewhat yelled "Cas! What the hell?! Its 7:30 in the friggin' morning!"

"Come on Dean." Sam said. "Let's try to be happy for him. It's his first Christmas celebration with any type of family.."

They walked over to the barely decorated tree which Sam and Cas had picked out a week prior. All of them sat down. When, suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

In barged Charlie, "Merry Christmas bitches!"

"Heyyy Charlie! Come on in! Merry Christmas to you too!" Sam exclaimed.

"I come bearing gifts!" She said.

She walked in and sat next to Dean who said, "Oh please you don't geek out on Christmas too do u?"

"Of course! It's my most favorite time of the year!" She replied.

"But Dean doesn't like Christmas, Charlie." Said Cas.

"Well no wonder. Look at how poorly this tree is decorated guys! It needs color!" Dean rolled his eyes.

In the mean time, Cas was handing out the gifts. "Okay this one is for Sam. Dean. Oh look! Me!! Charlie, here's yours."

"Okay open the one from me, loser!" Exclaimed Charlie to Dean!

As he unwrapped it, he saw a beautifully carved wooden box. As he lifted the lid, he saw this knife. It was the nicest knife he'd ever seen! It had been specially engraved for him.

"Wow Charlie. This is... This is a very nice knife." He said full of gratitude.

"Well I figured you needed a little piece of me while you're always on your hunts." She said.

"Thank you Charlie. So much. It means a lot." Dean smiled at her and then they turned to Sam.

"Alright Sam. Open the on from me!" Charlie exclaimed.

As Sam began opening, he saw the whole series of the Supernatural books. Along with them, all the Harry Potter books. Thrown in were some Samifer oneshot fanfics.

As he looked at them, Charlie said "Written by yours truly! Parental advisory is recommended!"

Sam chuckled and replied," Thank you Charlie. This is great."

They turned to Cas and Dean said,"Okay Cas. Open yours now."

As Cas began his opening the box had a condom on the outside. He looked up in utter confusion as he unwrapped the condom package.

He put it up to his mouth and blew into in and said,"Thank you guys. This is a great balloon!!"

Sam, Charlie, and Dean busted out laughing and Charlie said,"

Cas, that's a condom. It's used for protection during sex. You put it on your penis to keep it from fermenting and egg."

"I don't understand. Why would i try to fertilize a chicken's egg during sex?" He inquired.

Dean blurted out,"Cas, why don't we have this discussion later."

"Well ok." Was his simple response.

He opened up the bigger box and in it was plaid shirts. A typical winchester gift. Even though Cas wasn't one for plaid shirts, he was very grateful.

Cas then said,"come on Dean. Open the one from me!"

As Dean unwrapped the box, he saw the whole collection of "Busty Asian Babes." On Deans face grew a big smile!

"Wow Cas. Thank you so much. This is awesome!" Exclaimed Dean.

"Well Dean, I know you like these pornographic books very much so I figured they'd make you happy!"

"Yeah Cas. Thanks!"

"Well bitches lets have breakfast!"

As they all say around the table eating eggs bacon and toast, Dean said aloud,"Thanks. Guys. This has been officially the best christmas I could have ever asked for. Not because of the presents or the food. But because I'm surrounded by the people I am proud to call my family. And that is the best Christmas present anyone can have."

And with that being said, they all sat together around the table in the bunker. All happy because they were surrounded by people they loved. The people they called....family. 


End file.
